1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an electro-optical device and a wearable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various sizes and shapes of mobile electronic devices have been developed. For example, wearable electronic devices, such as smart watches, head-mounted display devices, etc., have been actively developed. In addition, various sizes and shapes of electronic devices have been developed to accommodate varying user preferences.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.